


[podfic] Acceptable Risk

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: The door wasn't locked. He stopped just inside and drank in the flood of data, like the first rush of a cigarette after weeks without, or the even sweeter rush of heroin. (Post-Reichenbach)





	[podfic] Acceptable Risk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acceptable Risk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335533) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Fic** : Acceptable Risk

 **Author** : astolat

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 23:09

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 21,2 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ikx1m4wpa7ypm17/astolat%20-%20Acceptable%20Risk%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/sckrmrwu)


End file.
